


Code: Special Forces

by AuthorSJ



Series: CODE [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorSJ/pseuds/AuthorSJ
Summary: (Summary Pending)Taking place ten years after the events of CODE, join the heroes on their new journey.





	Code: Special Forces

(Coming soon)


End file.
